User talk:Hikari
Yay! Llednar found Buildwiki! Welcome to it! - Krowman 07:32, 3 July 2007 (CEST) Welcome to the site man. Shireensysop 07:34, 3 July 2007 (CEST) Hey nub, long time no see :P -Auron 12:59, 3 July 2007 (CEST) -_- Good to see you to >_> --Hikari 19:29, 3 July 2007 (CEST) It's spelled "too", 2 o's like good. It has to have two o's too. bored? me? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 18:43, 9 July 2007 (CEST) You! Begone from my user page u grammar correcting pest. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Hikari ( ) }. What exactly is a catboy? I Googled it and went to the page of a radio station in Dubai. - Krowman 05:42, 15 July 2007 (CEST) lol, that's because you fail Krowman ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:10, 15 July 2007 (CEST) YOU HATE MESMERS!? gah! BLASPHEMY! --'Iwan13' 14:05, 16 August 2007 (CEST) Build You rated my build but did you test it or just read the words "Seeping Wound" and deny it? Not that its uber powerful or anything, but the build has done me well despite the fact that it uses Seeping Wound. If you stopped reading at Seeping Wound, I would appreciate it if you read through the whole build. I don't mean to offend you either, so don't take this as an offensive attack on you. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 18:43, 9 July 2007 (CEST) Llednar Twen? Me: Ritualist, pale skin, wearing a red, mummified turban on my head. Giving away goodies in Kamadan. You: Short, kinda cute, possibly a Ranger. Standing completely still near the storage chest. Did we have a moment? Post me. XD - Krowman 05:17, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :Its llednar tweM nub, haha... that game is so ole but i still play it lol... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 05:20, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::Game? I was just wondering if I ran into Llednar/Hikari in-game... - Krowman 05:21, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::Llednar Twem is Mewt Randall Backwards, Llednar was Mewt's gaurdian and dark side/opposite person, he was created by the incarnation of the book that brought them to the Final Fantasy Ivalice world, " Le Grim ". --Hikari 05:25, 21 August 2007 (CEST) lol... I feel like an idiot rofl... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 05:26, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::: =P I had like 50 hours of play time on that game ehehe. --Hikari 05:27, 21 August 2007 (CEST) SP Recall GvG Ganker Big Difference. One build is used in GvG, the other is not. One is good and was/is used by guilds including Reno and vD; the other in RA/TA and whatever. Expose is bad now since the nerf. Recall is one of the best defenses you can have (Even post-nerf). Finally, this Build is not a clone. It serves the function of ganking, and can kill split rangers, while the other cannot even dent them. This can kill NPC's, the other cannot nearly as efficiently. Just fyi ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:15, 21 August 2007 (CEST) I was wondering why the one on here still had Expose and TF, and not Impale and such. --Hikari 07:20, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Build:A/E Phoenix Blossom Your vote on it was removed due to PvXwiki:Real Vetting briefly forbidding author votes. For the moment, the matter is undecided. Feel free to vote again on the build. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 05:32, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Build:Mo/E Blessed Glyph Your vote on it was removed due to PvXwiki:Real Vetting briefly forbidding author votes. For the moment, the matter is undecided. Feel free to vote again on the build. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:50, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Grats on builds Hi, I am really impressed by your Phoenix Blossom + Grenth's Grasp builds, and your builds in general as well. The mentioned two are among my favorites. For AB's I have a suggestion: Dump Whirling Charge for Dash, use Twisting Fangs instead of Impale and get Shadow Walk. Dash + Shadow Walk give you great mobility and the longer recharging Twisting Fangs gives BoS while it is recharging full +60 bonus, while it adds bleeding to the build and you do not need to invest in deadly arts at all. So basically 1. GPS 2. Trampling Ox 3. Falling Spider 4. Twisting Fangs 5. Blades of Steel 6. Shadow Walk 7. Grenth's Grasp 8. Dash.. As you see, your contributions really inspire me! :) :Attack chain is missing an offhand :/. No IAS also makes it rather slow. Terror 01:54, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Re: Nominate me...? Heya. Last I played with you was a year ago or more. I honestly don't know what you've done in that time. Your recent contributions look solid, but I really haven't had a way to judge your ability to... well, judge votes. Maybe if I could catch up a bit with you and talk awhile I'd be more comfortable nominating you. Catch me on MSN or something. -Auron 04:31, 21 January 2008 (EST) :I need to learn how to read faster. You've already been nominated, but a little chat still wouldn't go awry :p -Auron 04:33, 21 January 2008 (EST) Your Bid for Bmship Hey. i was just looking at your rfbm and noticed that, suprisingly, alot of people were opposing you. I was kind of undecided as to where to put my vote. Checking through your contributions, they look pretty good. The only thing is, they span a timeline of close to 3 months for just your last 50. In addition, it's tough to gauge you with so few contributions. Just wondering, do you intend to continue to contribute here. I'm leaning towards support, but i'm not really sure.Bob fregman 10:35, 24 January 2008 (EST) :Go neutral and put a comment detailing your choice. Or just go support. Why not? Since you're here anyways Hikari is sure to push your vote to support anyways, so.. :p -- Nova -- ( ) 20:20, 30 January 2008 (EST) ign ? -- Nova -- ( ) 10:54, 21 March 2008 (EDT) This Author's are allowed to vote, but they must explain. ~~ 22:52, 4 April 2008 (EDT) Hello Hikari Sorry for epic fail HA. Next time we run something not completely gimmicky kk <3 --Nova 17:29, 15 June 2008 (EDT) Invasion by Longcats [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 20:38, 4 August 2008 (EDT) your favorite class check your elite skills in CS and look at the new way of the assassin [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 20:09, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Welcome back Seems like all the old PvX'ers were ressed by the update. -- 19:35, 13 December 2008 (EST) all your stuff be archived :( Funkopotomis 16:26, 18 June 2009 (UTC)